Obi-Wan Kenobi/Legendy
Obi-Wan Kenobi, později známý jako Ben Kenobi byl obětavý legendární mistr Jedi jehož osud byl velice úzce provázaný s osudem zbytku galaxie. Jeho učiteli byli mistr Yoda a Qui-Gon Jinn. Sám pak cestám Síly učil Anakina a Luka Skywalkerovy, čímž také položil základy Nového řádu Jedi. 32 let před bitvou u Yavinu byl po zhruba 1000 letech první Jedi, který porazil v souboji Sitha – Darth Maula, který předtím zabil jeho mistra Qui-Gon Jinna, později také porazil Darth Vadera na Mustafaru. Byl také jedním z posledních členů Rady Jedi ve dnech, kdy už to měla Republika spočítané a byl jedním ze skutečně mála Jedi, který přežil Velkou Jedijskou čistku, řízenou Císařem a Darth Vaderem. Jeho stylem boje se světelným mečem byla forma III, Soresu. V Klonových válkách byl jmenován generálem a osobně se utkal několikrát s generálem Grievousem, kterého nakonec porazil. Životopis Počátek života Kenobi se narodil 57 PřBY jako nejstarší syn v poměrně zámožné rodině a na Coruscant byl kvůli výcviku přiveden krátce poté. Jeho domovský svět zůstal neznámý, ačkoliv měl Obi-Wan mlhavé vzpomínky na to, jak si hrál se svým bratrem Owenem a také si vzpomínal na místa plná zeleně. Je možné, že se o něco později ve svém životě setkal se svou rodinou a bratrem. Mladík Jako mladík se Obi-Wan vzdělával pod vedením mistra Yody a na svůj věk byl velmi nadějný a talentovaný. Kenobiho nejlepšími přáteli se stali Quinlan Vos, Garen Muln a Bant Eerin. Zamiloval do své kamarádky a kolegyně Siri Tachi, ale Qui-Gon mu to rozmluvil. Další jeho známí se stali ovšem jeho nepřáteli, jako například Bruck Chun nebo Aalto. Jeho instruktoři světelného meče byli Anoon Bondara a Cin Dralling. Jako mladý měl také slabost pro techniku, stavěl modely lodí a snil o tom, že se stane pilotem. Jak však stárnul, začal mít z létání respekt. I když byl pilot velice schopný, známé je jeho „létání je pro droidy“. Jeho dovednosti v technice a především programování a opravování se mu v budoucnosti hodily. Ještě výrazněji mu však posloužila schopnost rychle se učit. Jako mladík býval spíše divoký a arogantní, Yoda ho ale napravil a pod jeho vedením se Obi stal trpělivějším a rezervovanější. Qui-Gonův žák I když jako Jedi dospíval se svými schopnostmi velice rychle, ve věku dvanácti let se zdálo, že ztrácí naději na to stát se rytířem Jedi. Totiž padawani, kteří do věku třinácti let nezískali mistra, odcházeli z chrámu pracovat do míst, kde byli pro Jedie zapotřebí (továrny atd. abyste si nemysleli, že z nich dělali politiky nebo ropné magnáty). Jednoho dne chrám navštívil Qui-Gon Jinn, který, jak doufal, by si mohl najít učedníka. Obi-Wan se o něj měl utkat s Bruckem Chunem, aby zaujal jeho pozornost. Obi-Wan bojoval se svým soupeřem téměř do úplného vyčerpání. Poslední útok, který na Brucka provedl, byl však natolik divoký, že ho Qui-Gon jako učedníka nechtěl přijmout. Obi-Wan měl být poslán do dolů na Bandomeeru, aby tam pracoval jako zemědělec v AgriCorps. Shodou náhod byl Qui-Gon poslán na misi na Bandomeer ve stejný čas a s Obi-Wanem se setkal. Museli spolupracovat při záchraně lodi když padla do pasti nastražené bývalým Jinnovým padawanem Xanatosem. Na té cestě Obi-Wan Qui-Gonovi ukázal, že se dokáže učit za pochodu a jeho schopnosti jsou velmi hodnotné když byli napadeni kriminální organizací Offworld Corporation, kterou vedl právě Xanatos. Podařilo se jim loď zachránit a přistáli na Bandomeeru, kde Jinn obdržel dopis psaný Xanatosem, jehož podlé akce terorizovaly obyvatele celé planety. Qui-Gon poslal Obi-Wana za jeho povinnostmi do AgriCorpu a plánoval setkání s Xanatosem, ne jako protivník, ale jako vyslanec, který tu je aby našel dohodu mezi Offworldem a Bandomeerem. Xanatos plánoval jejich mírové setkání narušit a svého bývalého mistra zabít. S pomocí Obi-Wana se Qui-Gon snažil Xanatose zastavit, aby přestal terorizovat obyvatele planety. Se svým bývalým žákem se utkal a i když se jim podařilo zastavit činnost Offworldu na Bandomeeru, Xanatos uprchl. Během tohoto utkání Qui-Gon objevil skutečný Obi-Wanův potenciál a vzal si ho jako padawana. Jejich vztah se zbavil toho špatného startu, i když byli velice rozdílných povah – Qui-Gon byl dosti tvrdohlavý, Obi-Wan zase praktičtější. Časem se jejich vlastnosti však začaly spíše doplňovat, než aby si odporovaly a vytvořili sehraný pár. Během doby Jinnova výcviku však Kenobi také nakrátko opustil řád. Účastnili se civilní války na Melida/Daan a Obi-Wan chtěl zůstat a pomoci dětem, jinak známým jako Mladí, kteří bojovali proti tradičně naladěným starším lidem. Obyvatelé planety vedli tento boj již po celé generace a ve skutečnosti zapomněli, proč a jak to vlastně všechno začalo. Obi-Wan se spřátelil s jedním chlapcem Nieldem a vytvořil si blízký vztah s Cerasi, která však byla brzy smrtelně raněna a zemřela Obi-Wanovi v náručí. Chtěl na planetě zůstat, ale brzy mu došlo, že jeho místo je mezi Jedii a vrátil se s Qui-Gonem, i když jim trvalo nějaký čas znovu obnovit důvěru. Znovu se setkali s Xanatosem když plánoval útok na mistra Yodu, naštěstí ho včas našli a zastavili ho dřív, než stihl uvést své plány do chodu. Právě díky Xanatosovi byl Obi-Wan nucen postavit se svému tradičnímu rivalovi Bruck Chunovi. Ten unesl Obi-Wanova dobrého přítele Banta Eerina když s Xanatosem spolupracoval a Obi-Wan se s Jediem svedeným ze správné cesty musel utkat. Obi-Wan souboj vyhrál když Bruck spadl z římsy a zabil se. Ačkoliv to byla nehoda, Obi-Wan si léta jeho smrt vyčítal. Xanatos spáchal sebevraždu tím, že se ponořil do nádoby s kyselinou když Qui-Gon překazil všechny jeho plány. Brzy poté se mohl poprvé pořádně setkat se Siri Tachi, se kterou absolvoval výcvik se světelným mečem v chrámu Jedi. Jejich vztah začal poněkud ztuha, protože se kvůli němu zlobila za to, že opustil řád, později se však stali velmi dobrými přáteli a jejich vztah přetrval po zbytek jejich životů, i když časem hrozil přerůst v něco víc. Když bylo Obi-Wanovi čtrnáct, musel cestovat s Qui-Gonem na planetu poničenou povstáním, která si načas dopřála oddech. Vládci planety si dočasně vyměnili děti, které dosáhly věku sedmi let a navzájem je vyučovaly a snažili se z nich učinit budoucí vůdce. Tento akt však po několika stoletích selhal když se dědic Rutanů rozhodl, že zůstane u Senaliů a opustil svou rodnou planetu a vzdal se svého titulu. Jeho otec nicméně věřil, že se stal obětí vymytí mozku a znovu vyhlásil Senaliům válku. Obi-Wan a Qui-Gon přijeli, aby jednali jako prostředníci mezi dvěma znepřátelenými národy a po setkání s králem Franem navštívili svět oceánů Senali a snažili se přesvědčit Leeda aby se vrátil, jinak že hrozí opravdová válka. Obi-Wan také bojoval po boku svého mistra v hyperprostorové válce což byl jeden z menších konfliktů v posledních chvílích opravdové Republiky. Při čtvrté bitvě o Qotile se Obi-Wan velice dobře poznal s Quinlanem Vosem. Jejich přátelství se ještě prohloubilo když spolu absolvovali výcvik na Ragoonu VI a také se seznámili společně s Dexterem Jettsterem na Outer Rim. Před bitvou na Naboo se Obi-Wan a jeho mistr ještě účastnili mise – kolonizace na Alaris Prime, kde se utkali s Obchodní federací o kontrolu nad měsícem. V té době se Chewbacca poprvé setkal s rytíři Jedi když byli ti dva posláni, aby ukončili konflikt na Alaris Prime. Kenobi a Chewbacca se měli také potkat těsně před bitvou u Yavinu, není však jasné, zda se téměř po čtyřiceti letech poznali. Ještě 33 PřBY se Obi-Wan účastnil další mise svého mistra na Yinchorr a Dorvallu. Po incidentu na Dorvalle museli oba Jedi rovněž zprostředkovat komunikaci mezi Obchodní federací a Nebula Front, tady však selhali díky katastrofě na obchodním summitu na Eriadu. Později musel Obi-Wan rovněž vyšetřovat záhadné zmizení padawanky Darshy Assant. Našel několik stop naznačující její osud, ale události v galaxii vypukly dřív, než mohl postrádanou Jedi nalézt. Byl totiž vyslán s Qui-Gonem vrchním kancléřem Valorumem, aby odvedli Obchodní federaci od blokády Naboo. Blokáda Naboo Stoupající napětí thumb|left|156px|Obi-Wan během blokády Naboo32 před bitvou u Yavinu cestovali Obi-Wan a jeho mistr na palubě Radiantu VII na Naboo, aby vyjednávali s Obchodní federací ohledně blokády této planety. Krátce po příletu však byla jejich loď zničena a místokrál Obchodní federace se pokusil rytíře Jedi zabít. Spolupracoval totiž z lordy ze Sith a pokusil se odstranit nežádoucí vyjednavače pomocí plynu dioxis když se nacházeli v přijímací místnosti, kam je uvedl protokolární droid. Nicméně těm dvěma se podařilo uniknout a z lodi místokrále uprchli v lodích invazní armády, která přistála na povrchu planety. Na planetě se setkali s Jar Jar Binksem, poněkud zvláštním Gunganem, který byl vyhnán z podvodního města svého národa, ale Jedie ke svým druhům zavedl. Tam se dohodli s Boss Nassem, že si s sebou odvedou Binkse a Nass jim dal loď, aby mohli proplout skrz jádro planety. To byla právě nejkratší cesta do hlavního města Naboo, Theedu, kam měli namířeno aby varovali obyvatele Naboo. Tam však zjistili, že královna i její věrní služebníci, včetně ostatních obyvatel města, byli zajati a zrovna transportovanou skupinku osvobodili. Pronikli skrz blokádu, ale kvůli poškozenému hypermotoru byli nuceni nouzově přistát na planetě Tatooine. Setkání s Anakinem Skywalkerem thumb|288px|Kenobi při prvním setkání s Anakinem Skywalkerem Na Tatooinu Kenobiho mistr zakopl o Anakina Skywalkera, mladého chlapce, který prokazoval ohromující schopnosti v Síle a který měl největší množství midi-chlorianů v krvi jaké kdy Jediové viděli (Obi-Wanovo konstatování znělo: „Ani mistr Yoda jich nemá tolik.“). Jinn si usmyslel, že by měl být chlapec přijat do řádu a trénován a i když Obi-Wan samotný byl ohromen chlapcovým potenciálem, nesouhlasil s rozhodnutím svého mistra zvlášť po tom, co se později Rada rozhodla Anakina nepřijmout, protože jeho budoucnost byla nejasná a navíc byl na výcvik přece jen trochu starý. Krom toho měl po deseti letech života pevnou vazbu na matku a jen těžko ji opouštěl. Obávali se, že to by mohlo vést k emocionální nevyrovnanosti. Na Tatooine byl učiněn další závažný objev – při cestě na královninu loď na Qui-Gona zaútočil lord ze Sith (což tenkrát Qui-Gon ještě nevěděl) Darth Maul. Téměř přejel Anakina svým speederem a nepřipravený Qui-Gon raději přikázal lodi odstartovat a záhadnému útočníkovi uprchl. Když to oznámil Radě dostal příkaz, aby byl při hlídání královny opravdu zvláště opatrný. Bitva na Naboo a důsledky thumb|left|354px|Obi-Wan při souboji s Darth Maulem Během následující bitvy na Naboo Qui-Gon a Obi-Wan bojovali, aby ochránili královnu dokud se nesetkali s Darth Maulem. To byl lord ze Sith, žák lorda Sidiouse. Jeho dovednosti se světelným mečem převyšovali vše, s čím se oba Jediové dosud setkali (v té době se spíše používaly formy, jejichž účelem bylo co možná nejlépe odrážet střely z blasteru, Sithové se už téměř tisíc let neobjevili a ti byli jediní, kdo kromě Jedi dokázali se světelným mečem bojovat. Naproti tomu Darth Maul se připravoval na boj s rytíři Jedi celý život). Krom toho Maul používal netradiční meč se dvěma čepelemi a bylo tak pro něj mnohem snazší odolat oběma rytířům najednou. Podařilo se mu od sebe přátele oddělit, když Obi-Wana shodil na úzkých římsách o několik pater níž a věnoval se jen Qui-Gonovi. I když se je Obi-Wan snažil dohnat, oddělilo ho od nich několik bezpečnostních elektrických polí. To zároveň oddělilo i Qui-Gona a Maula. Když se pak bezpečnostní pole deaktivovala, Obi-Wan nestihl proklouznout posledním z nich a právě tady, v omezeném prostoru nevhodném pro bojovou formu Qui-Gona udeřil rukojetí svého meče Darth Maul Jedie do obličeje a probodl ho. S Obi-Wanem se utkal v daleko zuřivějším souboji a mladému padawanovi se podařilo jednu z čepelí nepřítelova meče zničit. I přesto ho Maul téměř shodil do propasti, Obi-Wan se na poslední chvíli ale zachytil na stěně. Aby na něj nemohl znovu zaútočit, shodil Maul Obi-Wanův meč do propasti. Zapomněl však na meč jeho mistra, kterým Obi-Wan přesekl Zabraka vejpůl. Umírajícímu Qui-Gonovi již nebylo pomoci, ale z posledních sil požádal svého učedníka, aby mladého Anakina Skywalkera vycvičil. Qui-Gonovi byl na Coruscantu dopřán řádný pohřeb, královně se podařilo nad Obchodní federací zvítězit a Anakin byl na naléhání Obi-Wana přijat do řádu Jedi poté, co se mu podařilo zničit loď federace, která napájela bitevní droidy. Obyvatelé Naboo a Gungani uzavřeli mír při slavnosti, které se účastnil i nový vrchní kancléř Palpatine. Všechno vypadalo přinejmenším v pořádku. Rytířství Tři roky poté, co Anakin nastoupil do výcviku, byli rytíř a žák posláni na první společnou misi. Měli vyšetřit vůdce kultu Kada Chuna, mladšího bratra Brucka Chuna. Ten stále vinil Obi-Wana ze smrti svého bratra. Anakin a Obi-Wan přišli na spiknutí, jehož obětí měl být právě Kad a poté Kad Obi-Wanovi odpustil. Na Ragoonu 6 se Obi-Wan a Anakin zapletli se záhadným mužem, který věřil, že je synem Xanatose. Další průzkum ukázal, že pochází z Nierport VII, sbírá sithské artefakty a je nesmírně zámožný bez zjevného důvodu. Další informace odhalili po velice nerozvážném a nebezpečném závodu, kdy zjistili, že muž se snaží převzít kontrolu nad obchodem s bactou. Také vyšlo najevo, že se tento mladík snaží zaujmout sithského lorda a odstranit jeho mladého učedníka. Obi-Wan a Anakin uprchli a zastavili jeho nekalé obchody. Mise na Zonama Sekot Další úkol je zavedl na planetu Zonama Sekot kde měli objevit rytířku Jedi Vergere, která tam záhadně zmizela při plnění své mise. Za nimi také přicestovali Wilhuff Tarkin a Raith Sienar, aby využili organickou inteligenci Zonamy Sekot, kterou by pak mohli používat do stíhaček. Kolonisté na planetě prodali nasazenému partnerovi, který povolil planetě na objednávku vyrobit právě to, co chtěli do startfighterů. Anakin byl plánem tohoto člověka unesen a svou novou loď pojmenoval Jabitha. Když Tarkin a Sienar dorazili, planeta dokázala, že skutečně žije oběma Jediům a vysvětlila jim, že Vergere odletěla se záhadnými „Far Outsiders“ aby Zonamu Sekot ochránila. Anakin a Obi-Wan ji nemohli zachránit, ale mohli zastavit plán útoku Tarkina. V záchvatu hněvu, Anakin díky telekinezi zapálil Tarkinova osobního strážce Ke Daiv zevnitř. Tato ukázka síly temné strany v chlapci Obi-Wana dost poděsila. Anakin byl chycen a předveden před Tarkina, Obi-Wan však zaútočil na jeho vlajkovou loď a Zonama Sekot aktivovala svůj vlastní hyperpohon a zmizela neznámo kde. Tarkin a Sienar se s nepořízenou museli vrátit na Coruscant a Jabitha, odtržená od domovské planety i od Anakina, zemřela. Mezigalaktická výprava 27 PřBY poslal Mace Windu Obi-Wana a Skywalkera na tajnou misi na Barlok, aby tu sledovali arogantního rytíře Jedi Joruse C'baotha a jeho padawana Loranu Jinzler. Bez jejich vědomí Kinman Doriana jako zástupce Darth Sidiouse vyjednávání s C'baothem, aby ho získala do Mezigalaktické výpravy. Obi-Wan a Anakin zachránili Jinzler ve chvíli, kdy se ji nespokojenci snažili zlikvidovat, ale jejich nepřátelé přesto získali všechny komponenty, které potřebovali k vytvoření řízené střely, aby mohli napadnout vyjednávání. Obi-Wan se tuto střelu snažil zastavit, ale byl neúspěšný. C'baoth však použil Sílu, aby střelu zničil a to stačilo jako impuls k tomu, aby souhlasil se svou účastí na Mezigalaktické výpravě. Windu projekt Mezigalaktické výpravy, nařízený Senátem, velice pečlivě sledoval a pověřil Obi-Wana, aby sledoval misi dokud se neuskuteční a bedlivě C'baotha sledoval. Vrchní kancléř později rovněž požádal Anakina a Kenobiho, aby vyřešili spor ohledně toho, kde Mezigalaktická výprava zastaví a pak mohli projekt opustit. Ne o mnoho později se účastnili se Siri Tachi a jejím padawanem Ferus Olin další mise, kde měli vyšetřovat zmizení senátorova syna. Dostali příkaz infiltrovat skupinu odpadlých studentů z elitní senátorské školy na Andaře a to dostali na starosti Anakin a Ferus, aby se tam procpali jako synové senátora. Role Obi-Wana a Siri spočívala v tom, že se vydávali za rodiče, kteří svoje děti do té školy zapsali. Yaddleino obětování Brzy poté byli Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda a Yaddle posláni na diplomatickou misi na Mawan, aby trochu zklidnili občanskou válku mezi třemi zločineckými gangy. Tyto gangy, vedené Decca the Hutt, Feena Shaanem a mužem zvaném Striker a jejich bitva donutily zbytek obyvatel planety žít pod zemí. Nevěděli však, že chaotická planeta je past nastražená Strikerem. Použil chemickou zbraň, která zabila Yaddle, když ji skrz Sílu absorbovala, aby zachránila město Naatan. Zbraň byla výrobcem původně určená k tomu, aby zabila Obi-Wana a jeho učedníka, ale vzhledem k obětování Yaddle tento plán selhal. Společně dokázali pak na planetě nastolit mír, Anakin však cítil vinu za to, že Yaddle zemřela. Jeho pocit viny způsobil mezi ním a Obi-Wanem třenice, který navíc cítil, že není pořádně schopen svého učedníka zvládnout. Pak byli posláni na záchrannou misi do systému Uziel na planetu jménem Vanqor, kde byli nuceni se kvůli okolnostem usmířit. Oba dva byli nakonec dostáni pod vliv drogy a Anakin unesen Jennou Zen Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln a Clee Rhara na cestě na svou misi zachytili nouzový signál a vyzvedli Obi-Wana na měsíci Vanqoru, TY44. Pak s ním letěli na planetu a pomohli mu jeho učedníka zachránit. Jenna Zen Arbor a Roy Teda thumb|266px|Obi-Wan a Anakin při hledání Jenny Zen ArborJenna utekla a neobjevila se, dokud Anakinovi nebylo šestnáct. Díky informacím od Tyro Caladiana zjistili, že utekla na Romin, ohnisko korupce a darebáctví, které bylo zároveň příhodným úkrytem pro zločince. Dostali příkaz infiltrovat planetu – Obi-Wan, jeho žák, Siri a Ferus. Přestrojili se za tlupu lupičů, kteří na planetě hledají útočiště. Zjistili, že Jenna se spojila s Roy Tedem, vládcem Rominu a Granta Omega, který měl strach z rytířů Jedi. Než byli Jedi chyceni, vypukla občanská válka, podsvětí se snažilo Teda svrhnout z jeho pomyslného trůnu. Uprostřed toho všeho Roy a Jenna odletěli z planety. Zločinci se spojili s rytíři Jedi protože si mysleli, že jsou to skuteční zločinci a chtěli se dostat z planety. Jenna však poznala Anakina, kterého znala z předchozího pro Aniho ne příliš šťastného setkání a Roy svým lidem nařídil Jedie dopadnout. Než mohli jeho rozkaz splnit, Mace Windu a tým několika Jedi přijel právě včas a zatkl Jennu a Roye, jenže ti uprchli. O několik týdnů později je však již Obi-Wan a Anakin vypátrali na Faleenu, kde ve velkém vyráběli Jenninu drogu, se kterou předtím omámili Anakina i Obi-Wana. Když byli objeveni, Jenna byla nucena zařízení na výrobu drogy zničit a Roy uprchl. Nedlouho poté Sano Sauro, který byl přítelem Granta Omega, a Bog Divinian začali žalobu proti Jediům, kterou chtěli přesvědčit Senát, aby ukončil svou podporu řádu. Volba měla rozhodnout o tom, zda budou mít Jediové i nadále právo zasahovat do rozhodnutí Senátu. Bylo to součástí plánu Saura a Omegy jak drogu vyráběnou Jennu vypustit do Senátu a ovládnout vrchního kancléře Palpatina. Anakin a Ferus, kteří projednou zapomněli na svou rivalitu a navzájem si porozuměli, dokázali zabránit ovlivnění kancléře. Omegův plán byl odhalen ale ne včas na to, aby dokázali zachránit jedenadvacet senátorů a několik dalších zaměstnanců Senátu před vražednými droidy naprogramovanými Tedem. To však netušil, že je jen součástí velikého soukolí a když už ho Jenna a Granta nepotřebovali, jeden z vražedných droidů ho zabil. Obi-Wan, Anakin a Siri chtěli nalézt Omegu a nechali Feruse, aby prozatím chránil senátory a Palpatina. Sledovali Omegu a Jennu až na Korriban, celkem Jediů na cestě bylo osm a všichni byli zapotřebí na to, aby mohli najít a zastavit oba teroristy. Padawani byli od svých mistrů odděleni, aby pro ně bylo pátrání snazší. Vyšetřování je dovedlo je dovedlo až do Údolí temných lordů. Během souboje s Grant Omega neměl Obi-Wan na výběr a musel ho zabít, protože cítil, že je příliš nebezpečný na to, aby zůstal naživu. Udržování míru Byli posláni na diplomatickou misi na planetu, která se měla připojit ke Galaktické republice. Během pobytu na této planetě někdo Anakinovi ukradl světelný meč. Pátral po něm, styděl se Obi-Wanovi říci, že o něj přišel a brzy musel přiznat porážku. Požádal tedy Obi-Wana o pomoc a zjistil, že Obi-Wan ví o tom, že je jeho meč ztracený a znal trik Síly, jak meč zpět od zloděje získat. Jenom čekal na to, až mu Anakin o ztrátě svého meče poví. Kenobi a Skywalker byli záhy posláni, aby chránili senátora Simona Greyshada před atentátníky. Simon nedávno obsadil postavení, které opustil jeho bratranec. Simonův bratranec, Jheramahd Greyshade byl shozen ze střechy 500 Republica při pokusu zastavit nebo pozměnit finanční reformu, kterou právě tento senátor podporoval. Byl to především pokus o snížení korupce s Senátu a ve zbytku Republiky. Simon tuto reformu rovněž podporoval a Anakinovi a Obi-Wanovi se ho podařilo před atentátníky zachránit. Vzhledem k tomu, že všechny tyto trable byly způsobeny finanční reformou, nikdy se o ní nehlasovalo. Někdo později říkal, že pokud by byla tato reforma uvedena v platnost, nikdy by nedošlo v vytvoření Konfederace nezávislých systému a nikdy by nezačala Klonová válka. Mise na Ansion [[Soubor:Ansion.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Kenobi během mise na Ansion22 PřBY]] Anakin a Obi-Wan s Luminarou Unduli a jejím Padawanem Barriss Offee byli posláni na Ansion, kde měli urovnat rozepři, jejímž následkem by pravděpodobně bylo přidání se této strategicky důležité planety ke Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. Navíc pokud by k ní přestoupil Ansion, udělalo by to mnoho dalších důležitých světů. Jenže problém byl v tom, že s Ansionem už předtím jednal zástupce obchodní gildy a Obi-Wan a Anakin měli po příjezdu čas akorát na to, aby zachránili Luminaru a Barriss před zabijáky. Díky prezidentce planety a jejímu huttskému pomocníkovi se Jediové ocitli v permanentním nebezpečí kvůli najatým zabijákům. Barriss byla unesena dvěma obyvateli Ansionu, Kyakhtahem a Bulganem. Barriss však vyléčila oba zabijáky z jejich zranění a ti se na oplátku přidali k Jediům, aby jim pomohli najít klany nomádů, členy vládnoucího kmene Borokii. Na své cestě narazili Jediové na dosti nepříjemné věci jako byl létající chawix, kyrenské hordy, byli polapeni klanem Yiwa... Jednou byli na cestě požádáni, aby obveselili své hostitele, každý podle svého. Obi-Wan zvolil vyprávění příběhu, protkaný jeho zážitky, který Ansioňany nesmírně zaujal. Setkali se s klanem Borokii, kteří nakonec souhlasili s dohodou s Jedi – ti ale museli slíbit, že pomohou Borokiům vést válku proti nepřátelům. Obi-Wan překvapil své přátele, když s touto dohodou souhlasil, ale ukázalo se, že má plán. Když byla vytvořena bitevní linie, šel přesně na ni, postavil se doprostřed mezi klany a prohlásil, že nebude bojovat ani na jedné straně a vyzval je, aby uzavřeli dohodu o míru. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara a Barriss postupně napadeni příslušníky obou stran, ale jejich bojovníky porazili a jenom odráželi útoky ze zbraní, čímž porazili obě armády, aniž došlo ke ztrátám na životech. Klany tedy souhlasili s mírem a Jediové se mohli v klidu vydat zase zpátky do hlavního města, aby informovali radu města o svém úspěchu. Aby nebyli cestou znovu napadeni útočníky, poslaly s nimi oba klany čestnou stráž a zásluhou rytířů Jedi se Ansioňané rozhodli zůstat v Republice.thumb|left|400px|22 PřBY[[Soubor:Ansion.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Kenobi během mise na Ansion22 PřBY]] Anakin a Obi-Wan s Luminarou Unduli a jejím Padawanem Barriss Offee byli posláni na Ansion, kde měli urovnat rozepři, jejímž následkem by pravděpodobně bylo přidání se této strategicky důležité planety ke Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. Navíc pokud by k ní přestoupil Ansion, udělalo by to mnoho dalších důležitých světů. Jenže problém byl v tom, že s Ansionem už předtím jednal zástupce obchodní gildy a Obi-Wan a Anakin měli po příjezdu čas akorát na to, aby zachránili Luminaru a Barriss před zabijáky. Díky prezidentce planety a jejímu huttskému pomocníkovi se Jediové ocitli v permanentním nebezpečí kvůli najatým zabijákům. Barriss byla unesena dvěma obyvateli Ansionu, Kyakhtahem a Bulganem. Barriss však vyléčila oba zabijáky z jejich zranění a ti se na oplátku přidali k Jediům, aby jim pomohli najít klany nomádů, členy vládnoucího kmene Borokii. Na své cestě narazili Jediové na dosti nepříjemné věci jako byl létající chawix, kyrenské hordy, byli polapeni klanem Yiwa... Jednou byli na cestě požádáni, aby obveselili své hostitele, každý podle svého. Obi-Wan zvolil vyprávění příběhu, protkaný jeho zážitky, který Ansioňany nesmírně zaujal. Setkali se s klanem Borokii, kteří nakonec souhlasili s dohodou s Jedi – ti ale museli slíbit, že pomohou Borokiům vést válku proti nepřátelům. Obi-Wan překvapil své přátele, když s touto dohodou souhlasil, ale ukázalo se, že má plán. Když byla vytvořena bitevní linie, šel přesně na ni, postavil se doprostřed mezi klany a prohlásil, že nebude bojovat ani na jedné straně a vyzval je, aby uzavřeli dohodu o míru. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara a Barriss postupně napadeni příslušníky obou stran, ale jejich bojovníky porazili a jenom odráželi útoky ze zbraní, čímž porazili obě armády, aniž došlo ke ztrátám na životech. Klany tedy souhlasili s mírem a Jediové se mohli v klidu vydat zase zpátky do hlavního města, aby informovali radu města o svém úspěchu. Aby nebyli cestou znovu napadeni útočníky, poslaly s nimi oba klany čestnou stráž a zásluhou rytířů Jedi se Ansioňané rozhodli zůstat v Republice. thumb|left|400px|22 PřBY[[Soubor:Ansion.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Kenobi během mise na Ansion22 PřBY]] Anakin a Obi-Wan s Luminarou Unduli a jejím Padawanem Barriss Offee byli posláni na Ansion, kde měli urovnat rozepři, jejímž následkem by pravděpodobně bylo přidání se této strategicky důležité planety ke Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. Navíc pokud by k ní přestoupil Ansion, udělalo by to mnoho dalších důležitých světů. Jenže problém byl v tom, že s Ansionem už předtím jednal zástupce obchodní gildy a Obi-Wan a Anakin měli po příjezdu čas akorát na to, aby zachránili Luminaru a Barriss před zabijáky. Díky prezidentce planety a jejímu huttskému pomocníkovi se Jediové ocitli v permanentním nebezpečí kvůli najatým zabijákům. Barriss byla unesena dvěma obyvateli Ansionu, Kyakhtahem a Bulganem. Barriss však vyléčila oba zabijáky z jejich zranění a ti se na oplátku přidali k Jediům, aby jim pomohli najít klany nomádů, členy vládnoucího kmene Borokii. Na své cestě narazili Jediové na dosti nepříjemné věci jako byl létající chawix, kyrenské hordy, byli polapeni klanem Yiwa... Jednou byli na cestě požádáni, aby obveselili své hostitele, každý podle svého. Obi-Wan zvolil vyprávění příběhu, protkaný jeho zážitky, který Ansioňany nesmírně zaujal. Setkali se s klanem Borokii, kteří nakonec souhlasili s dohodou s Jedi – ti ale museli slíbit, že pomohou Borokiům vést válku proti nepřátelům. Obi-Wan překvapil své přátele, když s touto dohodou souhlasil, ale ukázalo se, že má plán. Když byla vytvořena bitevní linie, šel přesně na ni, postavil se doprostřed mezi klany a prohlásil, že nebude bojovat ani na jedné straně a vyzval je, aby uzavřeli dohodu o míru. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara a Barriss postupně napadeni příslušníky obou stran, ale jejich bojovníky porazili a jenom odráželi útoky ze zbraní, čímž porazili obě armády, aniž došlo ke ztrátám na životech. Klany tedy souhlasili s mírem a Jediové se mohli v klidu vydat zase zpátky do hlavního města, aby informovali radu města o svém úspěchu. Aby nebyli cestou znovu napadeni útočníky, poslaly s nimi oba klany čestnou stráž a zásluhou rytířů Jedi se Ansioňané rozhodli zůstat v Republice.thumb|left|400px|22 PřBY[[Soubor:Ansion.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Kenobi během mise na Ansion22 PřBY]] Anakin a Obi-Wan s Luminarou Unduli a jejím Padawanem Barriss Offee byli posláni na Ansion, kde měli urovnat rozepři, jejímž následkem by pravděpodobně bylo přidání se této strategicky důležité planety ke Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. Navíc pokud by k ní přestoupil Ansion, udělalo by to mnoho dalších důležitých světů. Jenže problém byl v tom, že s Ansionem už předtím jednal zástupce obchodní gildy a Obi-Wan a Anakin měli po příjezdu čas akorát na to, aby zachránili Luminaru a Barriss před zabijáky. Díky prezidentce planety a jejímu huttskému pomocníkovi se Jediové ocitli v permanentním nebezpečí kvůli najatým zabijákům. Barriss byla unesena dvěma obyvateli Ansionu, Kyakhtahem a Bulganem. Barriss však vyléčila oba zabijáky z jejich zranění a ti se na oplátku přidali k Jediům, aby jim pomohli najít klany nomádů, členy vládnoucího kmene Borokii. Na své cestě narazili Jediové na dosti nepříjemné věci jako byl létající chawix, kyrenské hordy, byli polapeni klanem Yiwa... Jednou byli na cestě požádáni, aby obveselili své hostitele, každý podle svého. Obi-Wan zvolil vyprávění příběhu, protkaný jeho zážitky, který Ansioňany nesmírně zaujal. Setkali se s klanem Borokii, kteří nakonec souhlasili s dohodou s Jedi – ti ale museli slíbit, že pomohou Borokiům vést válku proti nepřátelům. Obi-Wan překvapil své přátele, když s touto dohodou souhlasil, ale ukázalo se, že má plán. Když byla vytvořena bitevní linie, šel přesně na ni, postavil se doprostřed mezi klany a prohlásil, že nebude bojovat ani na jedné straně a vyzval je, aby uzavřeli dohodu o míru. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara a Barriss postupně napadeni příslušníky obou stran, ale jejich bojovníky porazili a jenom odráželi útoky ze zbraní, čímž porazili obě armády, aniž došlo ke ztrátám na životech. Klany tedy souhlasili s mírem a Jediové se mohli v klidu vydat zase zpátky do hlavního města, aby informovali radu města o svém úspěchu. Aby nebyli cestou znovu napadeni útočníky, poslaly s nimi oba klany čestnou stráž a zásluhou rytířů Jedi se Ansioňané rozhodli zůstat v Republice. Začátek Klonových válek Deset let po bitvě na Naboo a krátce po návratu z mise z Ansionu Kenobi a Skywalker byli zaúkolováni ochranou senátorky Padmé Amidaly poté, co se jí pokusil kdosi zabít. Díky zásluze obou rytířů byla brzy objevena námezdní lovkyně, která měla za úkol senátorku zabít. Jednalo se o clawditského vlkodlaka Zam Wessel, která pracovala pro dalšího námezdního lovce jménem Jango Fett. Když jí Kenobi v baru usekl ruku poté, co se na něj pokusila zaútočit, vytáhli ji s Anakinem na ulici, aby z ní vytáhli jméno. Jenže než jim stihla říct, kdo ji na práci najal, člověk v mandaloriánském brnění s raketovým batohem na zádech ji zabil otrávenou šipkou, která měla okamžitý účinek. Jedinou stopou k jeho identifikaci byla právě ona šipka – kaminoánská šavlošipka, jak ji později identifikoval Obi-Wanův dobrý přítel Dexter Jettster, který mu také poskytl přibližné souřadnice oné planety Kamino, o které však Jedi nikdy neslyšel. Ani v archivu Jedi o ní nebyly údaje a zdálo se, že je někdo záměrně odstranil. Po příjezdu na Kamino se Obi-Wan dozvěděl, že je pro Republiku připravená obrovská armáda klonů, kterou měl u kaminoánců objednat mistr Jedi Sifo Dyas (ten však zemřel ve skutečnosti ještě předtím, než byla armáda objednána). Kenobi byl představen vedoucím projektu a rovněž vůdci kaminoánského národa a zde se také setkal s podezřelým námezdním lovcem Jango Fettem a jeho synem Bobou. Když Obi-Wan kontaktoval Radu Jedi, bylo mu nařízeno, aby Fetta přivedl k výslechu. Ten se však proti Obi-Wanovi postavil a uprchl – ovšem se sledovacím majákem připojeným k lodi. Díky tomuto sledovacímu zařízení mohl sledovat lovce až k planetě Geonosis, kde se s ním musel utkat v pásu asteroidů. I když už v té době neměl létání příliš v lásce, prokázal obratnost a zmátl Fetta předstíraným výbuchem své lodi když vyhodil kontejnery s náhradními součástkami a schoval se na meteorit mimo dosah Jangova radaru.thumb|276px|Obi-Wan v období začátku Klonových válek Ten přistál na povrchu Geonosis a rytíři Jedi nezbývalo nic jiného než přistát tam rovněž, ale aspoň poslal zprávu Radě o tom, kde je. Tady odhalil spiknutí, spojení Obchodní federace a separatistického hnutí a celé této fúzi velel hrabě Dooku, bývalý Jedi a učitel Obi-Wanova mistra Qui-Gona. Kenobi byl chycen krátce poté, co dokázal část informací předat Radě a svému učedníkovi. Dooku se snažil Kenobiho přesvědčit, aby se přidal k němu a snažil se využít právě toho, že učil jeho mistra, který si ho vážil a také mu sdělil, že Senát kontrolují Sithové. Vyzval ho, aby mu pomohl odstranit hrozbu Sithů jednou provždy, k jeho velkému zklamání však Kenobi odmítl vědom si toho, že ten, kdo k němu promlouvá, už dávno není jako ten učitel jeho mistra a rovněž mu bylo jasné, že právě on stojí za atentáty na senátorku. Dooku ho nechal být s tím, že zařídit jeho propuštění bude velice obtížné. Bitva na Geonosis thumb|left|286px|Kenobi, Windu a ostatní Jediové během bitvy o GeonosisPropuštění Obi-Wana se nekonalo, zato se znovu setkal se svým učedníkem, který poslechl naoko vydaný rozkaz senátorky, že ji má doprovázet při Obi-Wanově záchraně. V geonoské aréně se museli utkat nejprve se třemi roztomilými zvířátky – aklajem, nexu a reekem. Anakin zkrotil Reeka, který pod jeho vedením zlikvidoval Nexu, útočícího na senátorku a Obi-Wan se díky svému protivníkovi dostal z pout. Když už to s nimi vypadalo opravdu zle a v aréně je obklopili bitevní droidi, Mace Windu se vynořil s velkým počtem rytířů Jedi, kteří se okamžitě pustili do záchrany svých druhů. Mnoho jich bylo zabito, ale ten zbytek zachránili Klonoví vojáci, vedení mistrem Yodou. Padmé po cestě vypadla z letadla, ve kterém byla s Obi-Wanem a Anakinem, ale ti navzdory Anakinovým protestům pokračovali v pronásledování hraběte Dooku. V bitvě s ním se projevila Anakinova neukázněnost, když se pln zlosti na hraběte vrhl a ten ho jednoduše odhodil sithským bleskem. Obi-Wan s ním tedy musel bojovat sám a jen včasný zásah učedníka zabránil hraběti ho zabít. Anakin v souboji s ním přišel o ruku, zachránil je Mistr Yoda. Ale i tomu hrabě uprchl. Události po Mustafaru thumb|left|282px|Obi-Wan na hologramu thumb|Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi těsně před svou smrtíPo souboji se svým bývalým padawanem Anakinem Skywalkerem, vzal malého Luka na Tatooine Owenovi Larsovi. Tam také dohlédl na jeho výchovu. Když letěli na palubě Millennium Falcon, začal Luka učit Jediem. Pár dnů před bitvou o Yavin v souboji s Darth Vaderem zemřel, ale jeho duch pomohl Lukovi zničit první Hvězdu Smrti, zjevil se mu na Hoth a řekl mu o mistru Yodovi. Na Dagobah mu řekl o jeho sestře Leie a ne naposledy se zjevil Lukovi na Endoru s duchem Yody a Anakina. Ze zákulisí Obi-Wan Kenobiho hrál Ewan McGregor v Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba, Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí ''a ''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů ''a sir Alec Guinness v ''Epizoda IV: Nová naděje. Guinness ztvárnil i Kenobiho ducha v Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder ''a ''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediů. Výskyt Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Tatooiňané Obi-Wan Kenobi Kategorie:Jediové z Clone Wars Kategorie:Jediové z clone wars Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů